marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 10
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** ** Numerous unidentified others * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Felicia's boyfriend * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Centipedes Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******** ******** ****** Upper West Side ******* Mary Jane Watson's apartment ****** Peter, Randy, & Fred's apartment (East Village) ****** Kindred's cemetery * Items: * * and * * * * * * * * * and * and * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Night Thrasher's skateboard | Synopsis1 = While the spider and the cat face the Thieves Guild, Mary Jane talks to the Lookups about her relationship with Peter and how she wonders if it would be better for him to hang out with someone like him. Odessa decides to put the loot in the guild vault from which nothing has ever come out, and to throw the cat and the spider in it too. Meanwhile, the superheroes locate the place where their goods are located... thanks to the find my phone app used by Ms. Marvel, so the guild is forced to flee; however, Odessa has managed to achieve her goal: to make her organization feared again. Spider-Man and the Black Cat at the end of the emergency start chatting on a roof and the second declares that if she became a crime boss it does not depend only on what Doc Ock did to her when he was in Spider-Man's body, but from the fact that she cannot remember the latter's identity, which he explains to her is due to a spell. Felicia feels bad about it, declaring that after all that she and the spider have shared, she deserves to remember and so Peter takes off the mask in front of her canceling the effects of the magic. While the first time she found out about his identity, she was almost horrified, Felicia burst into tears this time, and hugs him. Meanwhile, the mysterious being with his face covered by bandages seems furious that Peter has rebuilt his friendship with Felicia. | Solicit = • There’s been a major theft the likes of which we’ve never seen and for once, The Black Cat didn’t do it. • But Spider-Man might need the help of his once-foe-once-friend-once-crime-boss Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat! | Notes = * Peter had previously revealed his identity to Felicia in ; however, like everyone else, she had forgotten because of the pact made by Peter with Mephisto in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included